1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wind powered generators and similar devices in which an impeller or rotor is caused to undergo rotation by the impingement of wind thereon. More particularly, the invention relates to those types of wind powered devices heretofore known wherein a rotor is mounted for rotation about a vertical axis, and is permitted to undergo rotation in response to the wind by reason of the partial shielding effect of a shroud which covers a part of the rotor and prevents counteractive forces from being developed on the motor.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A number of devices have heretofore been proposed for permitting power to be generated by the impingement of wind on some type of rotative member which can respond to the wind by undergoing rotation, and thus developing mechanical motion which can be used for the generation of power. Efforts to improve the efficiency of devices of this type have recently been intensified in view of the diminishing supply of fossil fuels and the necessity to scrutinize alternate sources of energy.
One of the types of wind powered devices which has previously been proposed has utilized a rotor element mounted on some type of supporting structure to permit the rotor element to undergo rotation about a vertical axis. It has been proposed to include, in combination with such rotor element, some type of shroud or shielding device which orients itself, upon impingement of the wind thereupon, in a position to prevent the wind from impinging upon the blades or force-recieving elements of the rotor in a counterproductive fashion, i.e., on both that side of the rotor blades which will cause the rotor to turn in one direction, as well as upon the opposite sides of the blades after the blades have turned through 180.degree..
Devices of the sort which include a rotatable rotor responsive to the wind and a shielding or shrouding element which covers a portion of the blades of the rotor at some point during the total rotational travel of such blades are the windmill structure shown in Henderon U.S. Pat. No. 372,148; the shrouded windmill shown in Asperger U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,405; the wind impeller in Hings U.S. Pat. No. 2,542,522; the windmill in Wood U.S. Pat. No. 343,786; the windmill in McManigal U.S. Pat. No. 1,333,987, and the wind powered apparatus shown in Luchuk U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,409.